


I need your D

by Flaeske



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: First Time, Knotting, M/M, sterek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-14
Updated: 2014-04-21
Packaged: 2018-01-19 09:38:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1464583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flaeske/pseuds/Flaeske
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles writes a message with autocorrect who has a wrong meaning.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**I need your D**

The class is silent when Stiles begins to giggle. Did he just send that message to Derek? His long fingers slides over the keypad writing another message.

**OMG – is that even possible? Autocorrect... I’m sorry Der!**

Stiles knows that he’s gonna spam Derek with messages. His teacher didn’t even notice him giggling. He look up on the blackboard before he writes another message.

**“I need you D.”**

No autocorrect. The class is still silent, everyone is reading. The only thing Stiles can hear is his own heartbeat and the teacher’s pen, which is sliding over the paper. Stiles gets impatient. It feels like it has been weeks since he saw Derek last, even though he saw him this morning. The Sheriff, Stiles’ father, went to work early; Stiles knew that yesterday so he invited Derek to his house. They spend the whole night together doing nothing else than cuddle.

They have been dating for months but there has been no sex involved. Derek explained that he wasn’t ready and Stiles understood him but as a teenager is it horrible. He’s seventeen, almost eighteen, and still a virgin.  He’s horny almost every day and he needs to jerk off. That just makes everything else worse. Every single time he’s jerking of he’s thinking about his virginity. That he’s dating a guy, a really really hot guy and still they aren’t having sex.

**C’mon Der! Don’t ignore me. I lost my concentration long time ago. You not answering me don’t help.**

Minutes passes by it feels like hours for Stiles, before he gets a message from Derek.

**What do you want me to write, kiddo?**

Stiles knows that Derek only adds _kiddo_ to irritate him. He hates when Derek calls him kiddo. He wants to be called _Sweetheart_ or something else like in a real relationship.

**You’re evil Derek! Call me kiddo if you want to I’m not going to ignoring you. This class is too boring.**

Minutes passes by again and Stiles begins to think that Derek has left him, before he gets another message.

**Kiddo kiddo kiddo kiddoooo…**

Stiles is happy that Derek isn’t into the ‘phone thing’. He doesn’t want to get an audio file with only Derek’s voice saying _kiddo_ over and over again.

**Your evil D! Yeah, you’re a Dick!**

Stiles sends the message and throw the phone at the table, making everyone else look at him. The teacher clears her throat and look at him with an angry look. “Stiles no phone in class, get to the principal!” She’s angry, an angry bitch is what Stiles is calling her. He knows he shouldn’t be calling people stuff like that and usually he doesn’t.  It’s just that one teacher that irritates him. She makes an interesting subject boring.  
Stiles takes his bag and gets up. He isn’t going to get to the principal. He don’t want to be here anymore. He wants to be with Derek.

**If you aren’t home then get your ass back home, because I’m coming now Derek.**

Stiles isn’t in the mood for nicknames. He wants to get out of here now. School isn’t fun without Scott and his best friend aren’t here. He’s probably with Kira.

**Are you serious?**

Stiles reads Derek’s message and he hisses. Hell yeah he’s serious!

**Got kicked out of class. I’ll be there in 10.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles gets what he has wanted for so long, sex.

“What are you doing here Stiles?!” Derek is complaining. He doesn’t have time for Stiles every now and then. He has stuff to do and especially today.  Derek has something he needs to arrange and he can’t do it while Stiles is here.

“As I said. I got kicked out from class and I wanted to see you.” Stiles jumps into Derek’s arms nobody is going to see them out here.  He bites his lower lip before looking up at Derek. “You know what? There is sometimes things I need to do and you have your school.” Derek’s hand is sliding down Stiles spine. He loves these moments where Stiles just shows up but he’s never going to admit it to Stiles.

”I have stuff to do today Stiles, you are coming over tonight remember?” Derek says still sliding his hand up and down over Stiles’ spine. A wind blow touches Stiles and he gets Goosebumps, it’s actually a little bit chilly out here.

“Stiles you need to go. Come back in the evening and I will have a decent meal.” Derek hugs Stiles, trying to get him warmed up. “I-I don’t want to go! I left school for you.” Stiles says, pouting. “You can’t stay, as I said: I have stuff to do.” Derek moves his arms from Stiles and takes a step back.

Stiles just nods and turn around. “I’ll be here at six.” Stiles leaves.

~~~

It’s six pm and Derek has done everything he should. He’s standing in the kitchen where he’s making that meal he promised Stiles. He isn’t much of a big cook but he decided that today was going to be special. It’s their half anniversary and it seems that Stiles has forgotten of course. Derek hears the door open but he doesn’t turn around. He can’t risk burning the food. He wants to make this evening as special as possible.

“Hello Stiles, I’m in the kitchen.” Is the only thing Stiles hear before his sense of smell catches something delicious, his stomach rumbles. “What is that smell?” He asks as he gets into the kitchen. He can see several pots on the desk that has been in use. Has Derek done this for him? “Stiles get me some water please?” Derek says full concentrated on the food that he doesn’t want to burn. “Now.” He commands. Stiles does what he’s been told and he get a glass of water to Derek. “Here.” Stiles says with a smile, his stomach rumbles again.

 ~~

They’ve been eating a delicious meal and are now sitting in front of the TV. Stiles wanted to see Star wars and Derek let him. Derek wants to give Stiles something but he doesn’t know how to start it. They’ve been watching Star wars for 30 minutes but the only thing Derek has been watching is Stiles. The beautiful boy with perfect lips, the skin is like silk under Derek’s hands.

Derek looks at Stiles and turns of the TV with one hand. “Hey!” Stiles is pouting, that was a hell of a good movie and Derek turned it off. Derek doesn’t say anything he just leans against Stiles and lets his lips touch the boys.

This is going to be the way that he’s starting this. This is the way to tell Stiles that he’s ready. He has been restless for weeks because he didn’t knew how to tell Stiles that he was ready for sex. There have been a lot of times under their cuddling where he could smell Stiles arousal.

Derek’s strong hands push Stiles down on the duvets and pillows. His lips are still touching Stiles’ right until Stiles stops it. “Wow big guy, what are you doing? You know this is too much if we aren’t going to have sex.” Stiles says.

Derek frowns; didn’t he just make it clear that he wants Stiles, that he wants sex? His arms on Stiles’ body tells pretty much everything. “Oh, Oh! Okay sorry, let’s pretend I didn’t say that.” Stiles is smiling. He’s getting what he has wanted for months, sex. Quickly Derek’s lips are pressing against Stiles neck and he’s leaving red bruises. Derek was afraid something like this would happen that he would hurt the boy. Stiles moans out loud but Derek is still afraid.

Stiles clings to Derek’s shirt. It feels like a dream and he’s sure he’s going to wake up every minute. It’s first when Derek touches Stiles’ groin with his big hand that he knows it’s true. Stiles moans again when Derek presses his hand against Stiles groin. This is going to be some good shit. Stiles is happy that he has waited for this so long but it only last for a minute before he changes his mind, no he isn’t happy. He could’ve got this for so long.

Derek gets Stiles’ pants of along with his shirt. He can’t remember the last time he have seen such a perfect skin. The moles on his skin fit him perfectly. Derek leans down against Stiles so he can grind on him. He seeks all the moans from Stiles. He can’t get enough of them.

“Get your clothes of!” Stiles says out loud, he can’t wait anymore. Derek stops moving and look down at the boy. He can’t stop this, it’s too late. He moves away from Stiles again and gets his clothes of.

Stiles is hard and his bulge press uncomfortable against his boxers.

It doesn’t take long for both of them to get all of their clothes of. “So it’s now huh? It’s finally going to happen.” Stiles whispers in Derek’s ear. Derek is on top of him preparing the boy for his member. He has two fingers inside him, moving them in and out. Derek isn’t sure if the boy will be fully ready for his member because of the knot but he’ll prepare him as much as possible. “Derek you’re too slowly, please ... now.” Stiles whimpers, he just wants to get started. “Sh, you can’t have me if you can’t wait a little bit longer.” Another whimper comes from Stiles. Derek inserts a third finger and with power he presses the finger in, trying to satisfy Stiles.

Derek removes his fingers five minutes after. Stiles’ impatience irritates him. He leans over Stiles again but this time it is with his member pressing against Stiles’ anus. Stiles moans.  It takes a while for Derek to get his full member inside Stiles. The boy is tight very tight. It’s just satisfy his wolf that Stiles is still a virgin. Derek moves, pushing himself inside Stiles regular.

It’s perfect, Stiles thinks it’s perfect. He’s finally trying this and he loves it. He knows that he and Derek is going to do this many times, maybe each day? Stiles is still horny teenager. Derek’s eyes turns blue, it’s hard for him to keep his wolf in the right place. He can’t lose control right now.

Both of them moans Stiles is a bit louder than Derek but it’s okay. It’s fine. Derek can feel his knot begins to grow inside Stiles. He groans and presses against Stiles hard one time before he can’t move. He’s filling Stiles with all he has and Stiles enjoys it. Stiles can’t control his own orgasm and seconds after Derek he’s coming on his own stomach stretching out. It feels like he can’t breathe for seconds. This is much better than jerking off.

Derek leans down and kisses Stiles on the lips.

~~~

Stiles is lying down at Derek’s chest. He’s happy, everything went well. He’s sore but it’s fine. “I love you.” Stiles says with a smile on his lips. It’s not what Derek expected. “I love you too.” His wolf is howling of happiness but Derek himself is smiling. 


End file.
